Apologizes and Thank Yous
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: [Into the WoodsWicked] Elphaba needs a place to stay durning a rainstorm.


_a/n: Oh my Ozness, I'm writing a crossover. I never thought I'd see the day I would think of two things that connect so well that I can write a crossover(Wicked/Wizard of Oz so doesnt count!). It's me placing Wicked and Into the Woods into a blender and popping out a one shot. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

There was no mistaking that a storm was close at hand. Elphaba knew that if she did not find shelter soon, she'd get soaking wet. It wasn't that she hated water, but more of she hated wet shoes. Running down a clobber stone pathway, she scanned the houses for one not occupied. It seemed as though every family in this village decided that tonight would be the perfect night to stay home and spend time with one another…damn… 

At the end of the road was a little cottage with small garden in front and a sign on the door saying 'Baker's Breads and Other Sweets'.

Well, she thought, it's a bakery…no one should be here at the moment. The lights were off and it seemed calm enough. Peeking through the window, she saw nothing but baking supplies. She made up her mind that it was alright to enter, and muttering a spell, she opened the door…

* * *

"I believe Evelyn, if it is a girl." The baker, nice and warm next to his wife in bed said. 

"And if _she _is a little boy?" His wife replied.

"Well…um, I haven't exactly thought about if she would be a boy."

The baker watched as his wife laughed and rested her head onto of his. He did feel terrible that he hadn't had time to think about if he had a son. The thought was almost scary, if not impossible to think about it. He wanted a girl, and that is what he hoped they would have.

"Dear, is something wrong?" His wife asked, putting his hand on her swollen stomach.

"No, it's just-"

It was then a loud crash coming from the living room was heard, followed by a loud series of cuss words. The two jumped out of bed and grabbed the closest thing that looked like it could prove useful as a weapon. He had a boot; she had a large walking stick. Together, they slowly headed down the stairs.

In the living room, trying to pick up the pieces to a vase was a tall, black cladding figure. He was honestly scared, for himself and his pregnant wife, but he couldn't find the power to move. Lucky for him, his wife was a tad bit more protective over things that were hers.

"Who are you and why did you break my mother's vase!" His wife called out to the figure.

The figure stood up straight, and tried to flee out the door. It was then he found he could move his feet and jumped from the staircase and on top of the intruder. After a bit of a wrestling match that he came close to losing, they restrained the stranger and pulled the long pointed hat off.

"You are a woman!" His wife shrieked.

"You are green!" He screamed as he jumped off of her back.

"Yes I am green and yes I am a woman!" The intruder snapped. "Look, I apologize for breaking your vase. It was dark and my broom handle bumped it…anyway, I really need a place to rest."

The baker looked this green woman up and down, trying to find evilness upon her. But all he could see was a tired, stressed girl who only needed a good night of sleep and a nice cup of tea. He was known for being a push over, but in this case he believed it was alright.

"If you need a place to stay, you may stay here on our couch." He told her.

His wife shot a glance at him, and excused them both. Standing off to the side, his wife scolded him for letting her stay here that easily.

"Have you not seen her?" His wife whispered. "She is green, dear!

"I know, I know," He tried to make reason, "But she is tired."

"This village has inns for that!"

"Maybe there are no rooms."

"There are always rooms!"

"Excuse me?" She interrupted them. "But I can hear everything you are saying. I think a whole audience could hear what you are saying. If you want me to leave, I can-"

"No…"His wife sighed, placing a hand on top of her stomach. "You can stay."

The green visitor introduced herself as Elphaba and that was all that was to be said. The baker escorted them both into the kitchen and then ran back to set up a bed for her. His wife stayed with her in the kitchen, making tea and trying to start up conservation.

As Elphaba watched this simple woman make the tea and get out a loaf of cinnamon bread, she wondered what their life was like. Simple, humble, happy little life doing simple, humble, happy little things. But she couldn't have that. She was on the run, and she couldn't stop running. But it was nice to think about the way things could have been every once and awhile.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" The baker's wife asked.

Elphaba noticed how the woman never looked at her.

"I'm just traveling about." She replied.

The woman poured three cups of tea and sat a crossed from her.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier." The wife told her, "It's just you kind of barged in here unasked and broke my mother's vase."

Elphaba looked down at her tea, trying to ignore the woman's rudeness.

"I'm pretty sure I apologized for that." Elphaba loudly whispered.

They both could feel a fight rising. Luckily, the baker made his entrance and all was silent. His wife soon excused herself, leaving the two alone. Again, there was nothing but cold silence.

"I know how much trouble this is," Elphaba finally broke the silence. "I don't have any money at the moment, but I could surely find a way to-"

"Do you know any good names for a boy?" He interrupted her, then quickly covering his mouth.

"Names? For a boy?" She questioned him, and then gave him a smirk. "I'm not good with names. I named a cat Malky once."

"Right, erm, I'm sorry for even bringing it up." He quickly got out of his chair and bid her a good night.

She shook her head at the strange couple she seemed to be placed with. A free thinking wife and a mousy little husband. She liked them.They were both kind in their own way, and she found her thoughts all mashed up as she lay on their worn out couch, listening to the rain pound at the windows…

* * *

When the baker went to awakening their guest, he found that she had already left. The blankets were folded up with the pillow on top of the pile. On the pillow was an envelope, and in the envelope was a letter. And on that letter, with handwriting as neat as book pages, was a large list consisting of names given to little baby boys. 


End file.
